Nepallem
The "Savior" of the Green Zone's humankind. He is a mysterious entity with ties to God, the Fairy, and Tiamet. Bio A slightly feeble-looking body that looks weak compared to Tiamet. Has researcher-like looks. A thousand years ago in the Green Zone, humanity was at its peak. They conquered land, seas, and sky. They had the medicine to cure all diseases and elongate their lifespan. They had the technology to terraform planets and colonize distant planets. But everything changed once they discovered a new energy source: the Energy Node. By harnessing this new energy flow and using the human body as a basis, humans were able to demonstrate feats of superhuman strength. The humans, overcome by their greed for this new strength, started to devour this new type of energy. Nepallem, a genius researcher, stood in the lead while researching this new energy. But the humans overestimated their own abilities and underestimated their own greed. Due to this, the node blew apart and the humans were pushed to the brink of extinction. Volcanoes erupted and the planet was covered in ashes, bringing about an ice age. In order to escape the calamity, humans fled to a tower that used an energy node to shield them from the storm. In order to power the tower in the most efficient way possible, Nepallem created an artificial energy system, codename Spirit. He created the enhanced race to use their sentience to control the energy's movements in a way so that not a single bit could be wasted. The enhanced race were created from the humans as the basis, although with various unnecessary wants suppressed such as emotions, sleep, entertainment, and nutrition. The enhanced beings were created to follow the orders of the 1st class citizens of humanity. Of the enhanced race were 2 series that had the greatest abilities out of all the enhanced race: The MSL series and the TMT series. The MSL series, a series of 98 sisters, uses the Mudusella System which uses the souls and data of 20 million people to create variables and make predictions. The system was able to create a virtual reality game called Exodus for these 20 million humans. The TMT series, a series of 100 beings, were given combat abilities to protect humans. And among the TMT series was a special being, TMT-17 or Tiamet, who was born with the right to transcend. Using the Mudusella system, humanity were able to make predictions to create a way to migrate to another planet. When the time came for migration, a vast majority of the population were to be left behind. Tiamet tried to save the life of Astania, someone who was suppose to be left behind but he failed after a 1st class citizen barred his way. Tiamet and Astania were left behind. Following this event, Nepallem and a Fairy appeared. It is revealed that the energy node blowing up was a part of God's scheme. Nepallem was tasked with terraforming the planet in preparation for Earth's humans. He uses the tower to absorb the snow storm around the entire world and compresses it around the tower, thus solving the entire calamity. Nepallem claims that his objective is done and that it was time to throw his body away. He and the Fairy made a trade with Tiamet. Tiamet was granted power and was to transcend else the life of Astania would be forfeited. Later on, Nepallem brought Mjolnir to the Green Zone for Tiamet to use. Due to its overwhelming power, he split the artifact into 3 different weapons: God's Flail, Arham's Shield, and Rangkom's Stake. By breaking down Mjolnir to Tiamet's level, Tiamet could use it without being killed by its powers. With this, Tiamet could either wield the hammer to destroy the world, or split them and use them separately in places he needed to. Powers and Abilities Nepallem is a genius. An almost god-like engineer. He created a number of things, among them are: * The Enhanced Race * The Spirit, an artificial energy system * The MSL series, 98 Mudusellas * The TMT series, 100 Tiamets * TMT-17, born with a Transcendent Star. * Mudusella System, a prediction system * Exodus, a virtual reality game * A tower that can absorb a world-wide storm Nepallem is a Transcendent who was responsible for bringing Mjolnir to the Green zone from the Abyss. Category:Character